The present invention relates to a biochemical analyzer which can automatically carry out a series of operations including supply of specimens, and conveyance, analysis and storage thereof in a clinical analyzing apparatus for biochemically analyzing or immuno-analyzing blood, urine or the like.
There has been well-known a conventional automatic biochemical analyzer comprising a specimen introducing part for introducing a specimen rack on which specimens are set, a specimen storage part for storing therein specimens for which analysis has been completed, the specimen introducing part being arranged at one end of the analyzer and the specimen storage part being arranged at the other end thereof, and a plurality of analyzing parts which are combined in accordance with a use purpose, and which are laid on a straight line between the specimen introducing part and the specimen storage part.
It is noted that a specimen rack conveying part for conveying the specimen rack is arranged on the rear side of the specimen introducing part, the analyzing parts and the specimen storage part, being integrally incorporated therewith, and accordingly, the specimen introducing part, the analyzing parts and the specimen storage parts are indirectly coupled with one other by means of the specimen rack conveying part.
Further, Japanese Patent Unexamined Publication No. 03-28517 discloses such an automatic analyzer that coupling parts for coupling the specimen rack conveying part with the specimen introducing and storage parts and the analyzing parts, are provided between the specimen introducing part and an analyzing part adjacent thereto, between adjacent analyzing parts, and an analyzing part adjacent to the specimen storage part and the latter, the outside dimensions and inside dimensions of the coupling parts are different from each other so as to allow the automatic analyzer to have an L- or U-like configuration, whereby distances by which laboratory technicians (including specialists and others) move, and a space in a room in which the biochemical analyzer is arranged, are effectively used.
However, in the above-mentioned conventional biochemical analyzer which is arranged in such a configuration other than a straight line configuration, the whole floor area of the biochemical analyzer is increased since the coupling parts are provided. Further, since it can be arranged in any of configurations other than a straight line configuration, an examination room having a short straight line distance can be installed, and accordingly, there can been proposed a biochemical analyzer which does not require a large-sized examination room so as to effect space saving. However, there has not yet been proposed enhancement of the environment of the examination room and the convenience requested by the technicians.
Meanwhile, in a usual examination room, a plurality of analyzing parts as mentioned above, have various sizes and shapes since inspection items and processing speeds are different from one another, and the heights of the analyzing parts are set to be higher than the height of the view points of women who cannot therefore look around the examination room in its entirety.
Further, in such a case that the shortening of examination times and the addition of inspection items are required, additional analyzing parts should be built up in an original biochemical analyzer, and if a biochemical analyzer becomes old, the analyzer should be replaced with new one. As a result, analyzing parts and peripheral equipment having various sizes are arranged in disorder.
Thus, the space of the examination room becomes small and uncomfortable, and has a dark atmosphere, that is, there has been such a problem that the environment of the examination room becomes worse.
With the provision of a single analyzer in an examination room, no serious problem occurs. However, with the provision of several analyzers coupled with one other in the examination room, the analyzer themselves exhibit the environment of the examination room in part, and accordingly, the environment of the examination room which serves as a life space for laboratory technicians gives a serious problem in working efficiency.
Further, in the case of the arrangement of a plurality of analyzers, it is impossible to easily recognize, at glance, where a specific analyzer is arranged, that is, unnecessary visual elements are present for the laboratory technicians so as to hinder rapid and sure examination.
Further, even though the biochemical analyzer can automatically carry out a series of operations such as supply, conveyance, analysis and storage of specimens, the laboratory technicians have to carry out adjustment for a sampling mechanism, replacement of components or the like, replenishment of reagents, and confirmation for operating conditions of the analyzer. In order to carry out the above-mentioned works for such an arrangement in which analyzing parts having housings of different sizes, and working surfaces of different heights, the laboratory technicians have to set their sights too high or crouch down, accordingly, simplicity and rapidness are hindered, thereby there has been a problem such that the processing capability of the biochemical analyzer cannot be fully utilized.
Further, in such a case that any one of a plurality of analyzing parts fails, the examination has to be inevitably stopped until repairing thereof is completed, even though the examination does not use the analyzing part in failure, since a specimen rack conveying part is incorporated with each of the analyzing parts.
Further, in such a case, due to failure, wearout or old style, any one of a plurality of analyzing parts has to be replaced with new one, the attachment of a new analyzing part requires the positioning of the specimen rack conveying part, and the positioning of the housing of the analyzing part.
Moreover, if the position of arrangement of an analyzing part to be replaced, is present between the specimen introducing part and the specimen storage part, the other analyzing parts have to be shifted with the use of either the specimen introducing part or the specimen storage part as a reference point, accordingly, much and heavy labor and long time are required for the replacement.
The present invention is devised in view of the above-mentioned problems of the present invention, and accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide an automatic biochemical analyzer which can provide a safe and clean environment, and which can maintain a high degree of reliability, and which can exhibit within the examination room such a working environment that the technicians can hold his comfortable feeling of tension, and the management therefore can be made in order.
Further, another object of the present invention is to provide an automatic analyzer in which arranged analyzing parts exclude unnecessary elements, that is, only have required elements so as to exhibit an existential quantifier, and the laboratory technicians can rapidly and precisely confirm specified parts, and can rapidly discrete a situation so as to rapidly cope with the situation.
Further, another object of the present invention is to provide an automatic biochemical analyzer in which not only distances by which the laboratory technicians move can be shortened, but also dimensions with which the laboratory technicians can carry out a series of operations in a reasonable posture can be set, thereby it is possible to reduce physical fatigue, and which can always carry out safe and precise examination even in a long working time.
According to the present invention, the longitudinal dimension of the specimen rack is used as a basic dimension, the widthwise dimensions of the specimen introducing part and the specimen storage part are set to values which are multiples of the longitudinal dimension of the specimen rack, and the analyzing parts are coupled with one another through the intermediary of the specimen rack conveying parts.
Accordingly, the external dimensions can be standardized so that respective equipment can be harmonized so as to exhibit sensation of unity, and human""s sensory function can be controlled so as to exhibit a comfortable environment for the laboratory technicians.
Further, another object of the present invention is to provide an automatic biochemical analyzer in which the standardization of the external dimensions are effective for common use of components, and the replacement of a component with new one is simple while its expandability is flexible.
Further, the user""s areas which are provided in analyzing parts, for allowing the laboratory technicians to confirm and perform analysis have a uniform height which is lower than that of the view points of the laboratory technicians.
Thus, components in the examination room have a uniform low height so that the examination can be looked around in the examination room in its entirety, thereby it is possible to provide a bright and broad environment for the laboratory technicians.
Further, component parts which the laboratory technicians usually manipulate, and for which a periodical maintenance has to be made, are made to be noticeable by colors and shapes, so as to be visually distinguished from other parts.
Accordingly, there can be provided an automatic biochemical analyzer in which the laboratory technician can recognize at a glance where a specific component is present, even in such a case that not less than two analyzing parts are arranged, whereby it is possible to exhibit a feeling of safety and a feeling of intimacy for the laboratory technicians.